


A Perfect Valentine

by Katiebug445



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, jearmintine's day 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug445/pseuds/Katiebug445
Summary: Jean and Armin decide to do something romantic for Valentine's day, so of course it fails.Written for Jearmintine's Day 2021
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	A Perfect Valentine

Armin stood in front of the mirror in his room, blushing from the tips of his ears down to his neck, looking over his body and feeling like he was making a huge mistake. He and Jean had agreed, as their first Valentine’s Day spent together, that they wanted to try to do something intimate. Not ready to take that crucial step in their relationship, they worked backwards on what both of them would be comfortable doing. What they decided was to take a bath together, trunks on. 

He could hear Jean downstairs getting things ready for them in the kitchen, and he knew he had to get a move on because Jean would be up soon to change, but part of him was afraid of what he would think of him. They’d seen each other shirtless before, but never like  _ this,  _ never when that was the main point, and he worried that his boyfriend’s opinion of him would change and he would be grossed out or turned off, or-

_ Breathe, Armin,  _ he told himself, turning away from the mirror and gathering up his things so he could go get the bath ready for them. “Jean? I’m out!” He called, slipping down the hall to his small bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Taking another breath, Armin reached into one of the bags and pulled out a few candles and a lighter, setting them up around the room in places they weren’t in danger of getting burned or lighting something on fire, followed by a bottle of bubble bath, and fake rose petals. It was over the top and he knew it, but it wasn’t often he got to spend his first Valentine’s Day with someone. 

Armin filled the tub and got the bubbles going, scattering the petals all over the room and in the water as well. He pulled a playlist they’d made together up on his phone and let it play, blushing as he sat down on the toilet while he waited. 

A few moments later, he heard a knock on the door, and Jean nervously opened it with his eyes closed. “Is everything good in here?” He asked, stepping inside. 

Seeing him like that brought a smile out of Armin and he felt himself relaxing the tiniest bit. “It’s good. You don’t have to keep your eyes closed.” He said, offering a smile when Jean’s hazel eyes opened and seemed to almost glow in the light of the candles. He looked up at him for just a few seconds, breathless, and nervously reached out his hand for his boyfriend to take, and pulled him a little deeper into the room. “Did you get everything?” 

Jean held up a bag of his own and shot Armin a little grin, and set it down on the sink so they could look through it. He pulled out two different boxes of chocolate, one dark and the other a big box of thin mints, which made Armin smile even more. “You remembered.” He murmured, touched that Jean paid attention.    
  
“Duh.” Jean snorted, pouring them both a glass of champagne and setting them down for a moment. “I remember everything you ramble about liking.” He said affectionately. “Now, how are we doing this?”

Armin looked between Jean and the tub, wondering himself how they were going to pull this off with Jean being so tall, and pursed his lips. “Why don’t you get in first?” He suggested. “Get, um, get as comfortable as you can, then I’ll try it.” 

“Okay, boss.” Jean chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of Armin’s head as he walked passed him, and lowered himself into the tub, sliding down low into the water and trying to get situated. It was much harder than he’d anticipated, over half of his legs sticking out of the water if he tried to get himself to fit in a way that Armin could, too. Jean tried for a few more seconds, trying different positions, but nothing was making things any better, and frustrated, he pouted up at the blonde and let out a huff. 

Armin watched him in amusement, carefully opening the pack of thin mints and popping one into his mouth, laughing around it as he waited for Jean to get ready. “Everything okay?” 

“Just get over here.” He said, his lip jutting out so far that Armin just wanted to kiss it. He brought all of their things over and set them down where they could reach them, and stepped into the tub, barely having room to even put his feet with Jean’s legs curled up in the basin. 

“Are you going to be comfortable?” He asked, a little worried for him as he sat down. It was a tight fit, and scooting back as far as he could to give Jean more room wasn’t an option. Armin felt the cold metal of the tap pressing into his back and yelped, not expecting the chill. 

“Maybe if I just…” Jean grunted, moving his leg around and bending it even more, to the point Armin knew it had to be uncomfortable for him. When that didn’t work, he sat up move, giving them both a tiny bit more room, but still not comfortable by any means. 

Armin giggled to himself while Jean tried to get moved around, and laid his hand on his leg after a moment when he tried to move it around again. “Hold on.” He said, getting back up. 

“Where are you going?” Jean asked, reaching for Armin’s hand so he didn’t leave.

“Let me get in first.” Armin suggested, stepping out of the tub and feeling the bubbles sliding down his body. “Maybe that’ll be a bit easier. 

Jean agreed and climbed out of the tub himself, shuffling around so they could switch positions, and Armin sank down into the soapy water. He let out a contented sigh and just let the warm water relax him for a moment before trying to move. Once he had himself situated, he nodded up at Jean so he could get in, too. Again, the taller man lowered himself into the water, sitting on Armin’s legs as his own rested on his thighs. They sat there for a moment, looking at each other, and Jean shook his head. “This is really uncomfortable. Has anyone told you that you have really bony knees?” 

Armin snorted loud, having not expected that, and dissolved into another giggle fit as Jean pouted more and more. He had just calmed down a bit when he looked up at him and saw his boyfriend looking incredibly grumpy, and that set him off again. “I’m sorry!” He gasped, not wanting him to get angry. “You’re just cute when you’re grumpy!” 

Hearing that only made Jean sulk more, and he did his best to move around a bit so his weight wasn’t totally resting on Armin. He pushed his foot up onto the back of the tub, lifting himself a bit while Armin slid his legs to the side, and almost slipped as he held himself there. “Fuck! You need a bigger tub!” He exclaimed, sounding upset but Armin knew there wasn’t real heat behind his words. 

“Jean!” Armin laughed, feeling himself going into a mood. “Can you just… lift your leg out?” 

Jean tried, throwing his leg up over the side of the tub a bit too fast, and before either of them knew what was happening, the glasses of champagne were hit and fell to the floor with a clatter, spilling their contents all over the floor. Jean groaned, angry and frustrated with himself, but Armin just laughed harder. 

“What’s so funny about this?” Jean asked, flustered and embarrassed. 

“I don’t know!” Armin cackled, laying his hand gently on the leg that was on the rim of the tub. “I don’t know, just how  _ impossible  _ this is, it’s killing me.” He leaned forward, his head resting on Jean’s chest, and his shoulders shook hard with his amusement. “I love you.” 

Hearing Armin so giddy finally broke through Jean’s attitude, and he found himself laughing right along with him in spite of everything. As long as Armin wasn’t angry, he supposed it was alright. He pressed a kiss to the top of Armin’s head again and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close until they managed to calm down. “This is really nice.” He said after awhile. “You did a good job making this feel romantic. Sorry for killing the mood.” 

“You didn’t kill the mood.” Armin promised, reaching up and laying a gentle hand on the other man’s cheek, brushing his thumb softly over the skin. “I wouldn’t change anything about how it’s gone. This has been perfect.” 

“Even the spilled champagne?” 

“...Maybe the spilled champagne.” 

Jean snorted, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Armin’s nose, and hummed as he pulled back. “I love you, too, you know?” 

“I do.” Armin promised. 

“Why don’t we try one more thing?” Jean said, getting up and stepping out of the tub for a second. “Scoot all the way back.” He said, waiting for a second before sitting back down, his back pressed against Armin’s chest, and got himself settled in, more comfortable than he was before. “Is this okay for you?” 

In response, Armin slipped his arms around Jean’s middle and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. He laid his head on his chin when he was finished up, and let himself smile at how nice it was to hold Jean like this. “It’s perfect.” He murmured, content with staying there for the rest of the night. Jean was warm, and solid, and things like this always reminded him why he loved him so,  _ so  _ much. Jean always was able to make him laugh and feel better even when things were going wrong, and sometimes, at his boyfriend’s expense. But as long as Jean ended up laughing, too, everything was okay. 

“This is perfect.” Armin hummed after a little while. 

“I didn’t ruin Valentine’s Day?” 

“No. Not at all!” Armin insisted. “You’ve been the most perfect Valentine I’ve ever had.” 

“Me too.” Jean breathed, leaning his head back on Armin’s shoulder and kissing his neck softly. “I love you, Armin.” 

“I love you too, Jean.” 


End file.
